Sketches of Life
by staceleo
Summary: Life is a series of sketches that create a picture. Could a young life-drawing model be the final piece that creates her masterpiece?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was my c****ontest entry for the May to December Romance Contest. My beta was the amazing Alice's White Rabbit. I think this is only the beginning for these two. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella rolled the piece of charcoal between her fingers. It caked black on the pads of her fingers as she stared at the blank paper that sat on the easel. All she wanted to do was lie on her couch with a beer and watch those horrible housewives getting Botox while fighting about nonsense. She considered that to be a relaxing Wednesday night activity.

Alice kept rattling on in her high-pitched voice, "This really is a fun idea, I think. I mean it's not a bar, but—"

"It's the middle of the week, Alice. You'll get drunk, and Jasper will have to stick both your babies in the car seats to pick us up," Bella pointed out. Her fingers were the color of soot. "There is no way my mother will be dragging my children out in the middle of the night. This idea is reasonably better."

Bella was lying. A night like this called for being lazy in a robe and watching trash on TV.

"How about this weekend?" Alice asked. "We can head out for a little while on Saturday night."

"Mom has bingo at the church on Saturday. I'm not hiring a babysitter," Bella complained. "Alec bit the last one."

"Liar. Jake has the kids. I know your schedule, woman," Alice scolded.

Bella ignored her.

Time was ticking and the class still hadn't started. Bella didn't expect much less. A life drawing class held by the town's Parks and Recreation didn't seem like the most high quality artistic instruction. It was being held in the basement of the library where the lights were dim and flickered occasionally. Bella knew she should be the one teaching this class. She would have insisted that the lighting had to be perfect for accentuating the angles and curves of the human form.

Alice shifted in her seat and ran her fingers through her short hair. It always amazed Bella how her friend could cut her own hair into such a stylish coif. Bella was certain if she was to attempt the same maneuver she would cut off her own ear. Alice had no issues with such things. Everything was effortless in the life of Alice Whitlock. Hair cutting, decorating, child rearing, marriage—

Bella Swan was a failure at it all.

"I was thinking that perhaps _my_ mom could watch my kids since yours are with Jake. Instead of just the two of us, Jasper can bring—" Alice began twisting on her stool. This was a nervous habit Bella was used to. Whenever Alice was about to bring up something she knew Bella would find unpleasant, her body would twitch and vibrate uncontrollably. "Umm . . . Emmett. You know, the one he works with."

Lips pursed, Bella turned to stare at the empty stool that sat in the middle of the circle. She willed the model to appear so she could ignore Alice.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Alice knew she was pressing her luck.

"I'm not interested in dating, Al." She continued to stare ahead.

Alice soldiered on. "It's been a year, Bella. He's already—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella snapped. Her mood was souring some more.

It wasn't that Emmett McCarty didn't seem like a nice enough man. She had met him at Alice and Jasper's annual Labor Day party. He was the type of jovial man who would have made her take a second glance in the old days. Even Bella had to admit he was easy on the eyes. It was just that once you got burned, who would want that to happen again? She had two little children to think of. It wouldn't be only her getting hurt, and her kids had been hurt enough.

"You're being ridiculous! You'll meet someone wonderful again!" Alice reassured her. "What are you looking for in a man?"

"A nice retirement plan and a sensible financial portfolio," Bella muttered. What she really wanted was passion. She realized long ago she never really had it.

"Emmett has that!" Alice never gave up.

"God," Bella muttered again. "Where the hell is the instructor? At least the model should be setting up."

"I bet he's cute," Alice stated, changing the subject. She wasn't giving up. Just biding her time until Bella was distracted enough to agree.

"The model? Don't bet on it, Al. In college, we had an obese man with a penis the size of this eraser as a life drawing model." Bella held up a little pink pearl eraser. "The professor made us all face the front of him because the old asshole was a masochist. The view about made my retinas shrivel down to nothing from the horror. At least I got an 'A' on the assignment."

"That is the most disturbing story I've ever heard. Now, I want to go home."

Bella laughed. "You signed up; you suffer the consequences. I bet he has the gut the size of a pumpkin. His bald head is as shiny as a Magic 8 Ball. His dick a tiny—"

The words withered away on her lips as a lovely man appeared in his robe. He was young, that was never in question. That skin of his was soft and unblemished by the harshness of time. The hair upon his head was a wild mess of auburn waves. There was something that drew you to that face. The only bit that wasn't perfectly symmetrical was his nose, but it seemed to fit. It made him more human than a god walking among the salivating, older women taking the class. Bella wanted to know the secrets of the crooked nose. What caused that slight bend? What it would taste like to kiss the tip.

"I told you we'd get a hot one," Alice whispered, stopping Bella from her obsessing over the young man in the robe.

"He's okay," Bella lied. He was a wet dream she would be having for weeks.

The man moved to the chair in the middle of the room. He announced in a clear, strong voice, "Harry couldn't make it tonight, but I thought we could just go ahead. I'll take a look at your pieces after break."

His long fingers loosened the navy robe. The thick fabric fell to the ground as his naked body sat on the chair.

Bella bit her lip. His taut stomach was the first thing she directed her gaze to. The charcoal in her hand moved against the paper, as if she was possessed, to capture the perfection before her.

This stranger was forming a fire deep inside her that she never thought she would ever feel again. There was an urgency to how she represented the curves of his thighs, the way his skin formed against the muscles of his back, the way his erect—

Bella quickly averted her eyes to the model's face. He was staring right at her.

Her heart was beating so hard. What if everyone could hear it? It was so hot in this little basement. Bella glanced over to Alice. Certainly, she would have noticed Bella's flushed cheeks and that her breathing was a little bit harder. Instead, Alice was furiously marking up her own paper with charcoal.

Slowly, Bella began to draw again. She kept her glances quick, making sure to avoid the model's gaze. Those green eyes of his, as green as the evergreens in the forest she would hike with her father when she was young, were fixated on her. They were penetrating her very core.

There was safety in hiding behind that easel and the big pad of paper. They were her shield from the handsome man. No. He was practically a boy compared to her. Bella never felt so ancient.

Bella peeked out from behind her easel. There he was, still staring.

"Is there something on my nose?" she whispered to Alice. It was the only explanation for his interest.

"What?" Alice glanced over and ceased her drawing. Her thin eyebrows furrowed. "You're fine. You know who else is fine? Mr. Hot Stuff over—"

"Quiet, Alice. I'll tell Jasper," Bella admonished.

Alice snorted. "He'll be fine. It's called looking and not touching."

"Ladies, we need to be drawing and not chatting," the model said. He places a finger up to his lips. The wink was directed at Bella for good measure.

Alice's phone started quacking, and she fumbled with her purse. The woman's normally smiling face turned somber as she read the message. "Josh threw up, and Sarah is crying. I need to get home. Super Mommy and all that usual crap."

Bella watched as Alice began to pack up her supplies. "I'll go too."

"No way, girl! Enjoy a night out for about twenty minutes more and finish your drawing. I'll call you tomorrow and give you a sick update." She rushed out quickly as Bella turned back to the attractive man. The smile on his face was blinding.

Time felt like it went at a snail's pace after Alice's departure. Bella wanted to be cemented to this stool so she would be able to enjoy the model's presence a bit longer. She also longed for an escape from feeling like a dirty old woman ogling a younger man.

It was unfair really. Men like Jake could move on with barely legal waitresses. She was left with just fantasies and being set-up with men with slight beer bellies that complimented their thinning hair.

"Hey, that's really good." A voice like silk spoke behind her. Bella spun and found the model so close to her that his lips could touch hers with a slight movement. "You've done this before."

She had gotten so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even realize the class had ended.

"Yeah." Bella slowly packed away her pencils as the other people who were taking the class were filtering out the door. The model sat in Alice's seat and waited for her to say more. Bella finally added, "I used to be a painter and sold at some local galleries. I think life just got in the way of painting, and I'm trying to get back into it."

"That's cool," he told her brightly with a smile. It occurred to her that he was always smiling.

Bella started closing her art pad. "How did you become a model?"

She couldn't help glancing down at his open legs and the way the robe was slowly coming open.

"I'm just doing a favor for Harry. I'm in a couple of his classes."

"Classes?" she inquired. Her stomach was starting to drop.

The man explained, "College. He's my professor. Trying to get in those last couple of credits before graduation."

There was the final drop. Bella felt sick.

She looked at her shoes. "So you're twenty—"

"One," he said happily. "I can finally drink legally. Not that I didn't get plenty of practice beforehand."

He was just a baby. She was approaching thirty-eight in a mere month's time, and he was finally able to drink a Coors Light out in the open. Life was truly unfair.

"Oh that's nice," she blurted out. Her brain was screaming at her to escape. They were all alone, and there were plenty of easels and stools that needed to be put away. "Let me help you clean up. So everything goes in the storage room?"

Bella didn't wait for an answer. She stood, grabbing the stool, and headed to the storage room. He followed closely behind.

The room was dark. Bella fumbled around the wall trying to find the light switch. His body was close to hers. His voice said in her ear, "You have a little charcoal—"

"Where?" She turned around and found herself enveloped in his arms.

"Here." He wiped the side of her mouth with his thumb. "Now I can do what I've been thinking of all night."

"What is that?" Her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

His mouth brushed against hers softly at first, but the heat made them erupt. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as his hands went under her sweater. The pads of his fingers stroked her skin.

Bella moved her lips away from his. "What are you doing?"

Her heart was beating like hummingbird wings. It surprised Bella how much she needed this. A year had gone by where she had buried the need for passion. The day-by-day needs were what she concentrated on. Volunteering for elementary school book sales distracted her from the memory of soft strokes of fingers tracing down her belly. Helping to solve addition problems made Bella forget about soft kisses on the tips of her fingers. She missed those sensations but had determined there was a possibility it would never happen for her again. This moment now made her realized how much she wanted the passion back in her life.

"I'm going to make you breathless," he explained. He pulled off her shirt. He took his face and buried it into the swell of her breasts where her bra had pushed them up.

The bra was unsnapped, and it fell to the floor. The model placed his lips around her nipples and began to suck with vigor. Bella clutched his back and tried to come to her senses, but it was to no avail.

"I'm old enough that I could have been your—"

"You're old enough to let me fuck you senseless." He slid down her skirt and felt the fabric of her underwear. "Unrobe me."

With trembling fingers, Bella slowly untied the sash and pulled the robe off him. Her fingers traced the lines of his body. The feeling of his muscles under her fingers made ever part of her tingle.

She ghosted a finger over his cock. He grabbed onto her ass with a tight grip at her touch. Bella felt like it was her first time all over again. Those old feelings came rushing back. The nervousness that made her timid faded away.

The man wrapped his hand around hers, making Bella grip him tightly. He groaned at the sensation then told her, "Touch me because I sure as hell will be touching you."

His fingers stroked her between her legs with an intensity that made Bella bite his shoulder. A growl came out of the man's mouth. Bella looked up into his face. The shadows that were created by the sliver of light coming through the door made him seem dangerous. She found herself craving it. The man attacked her mouth with a searing kiss.

The touches, the kisses, the strength of this unsuspected connection worked the duo into a frenzy. The flimsy fabric of her underwear was ripped away from Bella's body as the man grabbed her into his arms. He sat on the stool and sat her on his lap.

"Tell me you want this," he said in a husky voice.

"Yes." It was a whisper, but it was perfectly clear to the man. Bella was a woman possessed.

Bella was lifted up, and he entered her with their bodies pressed tightly together. She had a moment of fear at this gorgeous man seeing her like this. She wasn't young anymore. The semblance of the perfection of youth had faded. There was an awkwardness to her now. She was going to make them fall off this damn stool. He must be drunk and—

His hands went into her hair and moved her face to his. "You're beautiful. Be with me."

The movements started slowly. It was really a gentle rocking at first, but Bella started riding him with more force. He showered her neck with kisses and kneaded his fingers into her hips.

A kiss to the clavicle making her whimper.

A rocking of her hips causing him to tremble.

A bite on the top of her breast to mark what he now considered his.

In and out.

Up and down.

Faster and harder.

Bella yelled out as he came into her, "God!"

"Edward," he corrected. "I can be your god if you want."

He was teasing, but as he gazed into her eyes, she saw there was something more.

She scrambled off feeling like a fool. Quickly, Bella started grabbing her clothes. Almost tripping as she tried to put on her skirt. Her tee-shirt was on backwards. The tag was itching the front of her neck. It added something to her walk of shame. "I need to get home."

"Yeah . . . Well, I should too, I guess," he agreed.

This Edward was embarrassed by what happened. She just knew it.

"Umm . . . Thanks?" She didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Instead, she slipped into her ballet flats. "Bye."

"Wait! There's a diner—" he began as she ran out of the door. "You didn't tell me your name!"

Bella didn't hear him. She did what she did best in embarrassing situations. Fled.

XXXXXX

The heat of the steam from the shower still filled the bathroom. Bella stared at her reflection in the mirror where she used her fingers to wipe away some of the steam. The image that was reflected from it was a woman whose angles were now curves. She searched for wrinkles on her face. There weren't many. Bella was blessed with her mother's genes, but the laugh lines were there. She knew it must mean that she had some happiness in this life of hers. Bella knew she wasn't too bad after all. That perhaps the model was attracted to her that night.

She never returned to the art class the following week. Mortification kept her from going back. Alice didn't buy her lie about being sick but let it go. Bella was thankful. She sat in her car in shock after it happened. The memories of that encounter haunted her late at night after the children were in bed. She once spilled her coffee onto the counter, completely missing her mug as her mind replayed their kisses. Bella was not a person to obsess, but Edward had made an imprint on her. It was the way he took control. He seemed so much older because of the confidence he displayed.

Bella wasn't sad about the sex she'd had. Instead, she was melancholy due to how much she longed to see the model again. She felt like a silly child harboring a crush.

The possibility that she should go on a date with Jasper's friend Emmett flickered through Bella's mind. Sure, there wasn't the same gut reaction of attraction that she had when she saw Edward, but it might be time to get out there. After experiencing passion again, she wasn't quite sure she could live without it. At least, it was something to ponder instead of just dismissing every possibility for romance.

"Bells! I'm here for the kids!" Jacob's voice echoed through the house. Bella threw on her robe in haste. He still thought there were no boundaries between them. It made her want to punch him in the face.

She stomped out of the bathroom to find him hovering outside of the door. He smiled cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me, babe. Want a little jog down memory lane?"

"I'm sure Claire would love to hear about that. Is she at cheerleading?" Jacob's new wife was nineteen. At least, Bella's tryst could legally drink. "You can't just waltz in the house like this, Jake."

"Jared let me in. He wanted to show me his new Ninja Turtle," he explained, following Bella downstairs. "I didn't know Emily like reading stuff about dinosaurs. Why didn't you tell me? I bought her a bunch of princess shit—"

Bella punched him in the shoulder. "Watch your mouth!"

Their daughter was reclining on the couch reading up on velociraptors. She was twirling the end of her long brown hair. Emily loved trying to find ways to terrorize her brother. Bloodthirsty lizards were the perfect tool for a big sister's revenge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated. Jacob was in full whine mode.

"You didn't ask me." Bella refrained from calling him an idiot. It wouldn't be appropriate in front of the children.

"Bells, we are in this together. You need to clue me in to things." Jacob leaned into her shoulder with a grin.

He was always trying to be her friend. Bella wasn't inclined to give him that place in her life again. Jacob, at one time, was her best friend. He was her lover and transitioned to her husband. She remembered the times when they were young and would walk on the beach, talking about their hopes and dreams. Stealing kisses behind the dunes. It all felt like a dream to Bella now. The boy who was her favorite confident had become a man who had no qualms about having sex with a waitress during the rough times.

_Jared had the croup. Bella was so scared that he would stop breathing. Phone up to her ear, Bella tried so hard to get ahold of Jacob. His cell just rang and rang. While she sat in the crowded ER with a __red-faced__ baby and a sleepy __three-year__-old, Jacob was with Claire. _

No, friendship would never be in the cards for them ever again.

"Jared baby, grab your backpack," Bella called. She wanted Jake out of her house. He gave up any right to be there. "Em, you need to go to your dad's now."

"I don't want to—" her daughter began to complain.

Bella took a deep breath. She didn't want her children to go. All she wanted to do was hold them tight and keep them from the uncertainty that divorce brought into their worlds. "Sweets, you have to go with your dad. You'll have fun."

She didn't doubt this. Claire might be dismissive, but Jacob overcompensated to try and make up for disrupting their lives. The only problem was that new toys and candy would never make up for destruction of their family. Bella couldn't be mother and father no matter how hard she tried.

"Come on, kid!" Jacob said to their daughter. "We'll get McDonald's for dinner."

Always trying to buy them. Bella closed her eyes and tried to imagine something good. She imagined herself on Edward has he nibbled on her neck.

The doorbell rang. Old Mrs. Volturi was most likely bringing over a baked ziti so she could spit on Jacob and curse him. She was a wonderful neighbor, Bella had always thought.

"I need to get that," Bella said as Jacob tried to convince Emily to put down her book and get off the couch.

Bella opened the door expecting a wizened, old Italian woman holding a hot casserole but instead found a young man with crazy auburn hair looking at her nervously. She said his name in a whisper, "Edward."

"You didn't come back. I was looking for you," he announced. His hand found the tie of her robe, and he held it tightly.

Edward looked so young to her in the concert tee-shirt he wore for some band she never heard of and low slung jeans. There was a navy messenger bag slung over his neck. He looked like sin.

Bella grabbed onto the doorframe. "How did you find me?"

"Mrs. Whitlock. She gave me your address," he admitted. Edward moved in closer. "Do you regret what happened? I sure as hell don't."

She felt a Jacob come behind her. "Who's this, Bells?"

Edward dropped his hand from her robe. To Bella, it felt like she lost a connection to her heart.

"This is my friend Edward, Jacob." Bella hoped this was true. "Edward, meet my ex-husband, Jacob Black."

Realization flickered in Edward's face, and he stroked her fingertips. His eyes never left hers. Evergreen to chocolate connected as he addressed the ex-husband. "Hey."

"Bella, why is this guy here?" Jake questioned, looking like a mix of angry, concerned, with a small bit of jealousy thrown in.

She pulled Edward past Jacob. "He's here to see me about a drawing class we're taking."

Her children stood just inside the door looking at Edward with curiosity. Jared came up to Edward and pulled on his shirt. Her boy had not an ounce of timidness. "You know Mama?"

To Bella's surprise, Edward went down on his knees to address her son on his level. "I do. Did you know your mama is an amazing artist? Does she draw for you too?"

"She draws me pictures of bats. I like bats," Jared said solemnly. "What's your name?"

"Edward."

Jared held out his hand for Edward to shake. "I'm Jared. She won't let me have a pet bat."

"I heard they like it much darker than in a house," Edward said to Jared. "What do you think of hermit crabs?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "They're really cool!"

"My cousin Rose owns a pet store. If it's okay with your mom, I can get you one."

Jared squealed with delight. Bella thought it was sweet but dreaded a new pet in her future.

He looked at Emily. "You look like your Mom."

The girl blushed and looked down at her shoes. "I know."

Jacob was staring at Bella. She could feel his eyes on her as if they were boring into her mind to read her secrets. Her eyes met his. It was as if he was looking at somebody he never really knew.

"You want to get ice cream with us, Bells?" Jacob asked quietly. "We can wait for you to get ready."

Edward stood and moved closer to Bella. Jacob did the same. The house filled with male aggression and tension. She moved away from them both and announced nonchalantly, "Edward and I have some things to discuss. Go have fun with the kids."

"Bella—" Jacob started to protest.

She gave him a tight smile and kissed her children. "Have fun this weekend with Daddy. Remember to listen to him and be my wonderful kids."

Gently, she ushered all of them out the door. As it closed, she pressed her back against the door. "So—"

"Are you coming back to class?" He moved so that he was pressed against her. The door handle pressed into her lower back.

"I don't think after what happened it would be a good idea," Bella admitted.

Edward placed a hand on her waist. "You're just afraid I'll fuck you in the supply closet again."

"Yes. Frankly, I am." There was no reason not to admit the truth.

His lips ghosted over her lips. "Hmm—"

She pushed him away gently. "Jake's car hasn't even left the driveway."

"I hear the asshole's engine." Edward took ahold of her robe and pulled her against him. "Where's the couch? Your bed will work too."

"What kind of game are you playing here?" Her hands went to the bottom of his tee-shirt and held it tight.

He smelled like coffee. Bella wanted to drink him in.

Edward smiled a little. "I have a proposition for you. Let's start with some art."

"Art?"

He took his finger and drew circles on her forehead. "You drew me, and I think it would be nice if you let me have a turn. It's as if fate decided to help me out with this robe of yours. There's only skin hiding if I slip this off?"

The knot of the robe was slowly loosened. He slipped his fingers into it and stroked her heated skin. Edward had barely touched her but Bella felt like she was engulfed in flames.

"This is a terrible idea. I'm a mother," she whispered.

Edward cupped her breast with his hand. Large fingers pinched her nipples. "I love kids. Cousin Rosie has plenty for me to practice with. I think yours like me."

"You're just a kid yourself." Bella placed a hand on his chin. "You have to know this won't end well."

Edward closed his eyes, leaning into her palm. "I'm an old soul, Bella. The moment I saw you that was it for me. You consume me. I've had my life planned out for years. I think you were a part of it, and I hadn't even known you yet. I call that fate."

"You don't know me." Bella had no choice but to be practical. To fall for Edward was dangerous.

"I know how you make every nerve ending in my body come alive when I see you. That night in the class, all I could see was you. Every night, my mind was replaying how it felt when I was inside you. The noises you made have haunted my dreams." Edward pulled her flush against him. "If you can tell me you don't feel the same way, I'll leave you alone."

"I can't tell you that," she admitted, shutting her eyes.

She was rewarded with a kiss that made her body tingle from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He was her re-awakening to the sensations she thought she had lost forever.

"Your bed?" he whispered into her ear. "It's your turn to be my model."

Throwing caution to the wind, Bella led him upstairs, their fingers intertwined. Edward used his thumb to rub her knuckles. She could feel her body trembling slightly as they approached the white bedspread embroidered with delicate ivy leaves. Edward finished removing the belt of her robe. His hands pushed the fluffy fabric from her body. It pooled at her bare feet. The cool air made her shiver. Rough fingers moved against the curves of her flesh as he took in her bare skin.

Edward kissed her nose. He directed with dark eyes, "Lie on the bed."

Slowly, she crawled into the middle of the mattress. Her head rested on the pillow as chestnut waves pooled out over the sage pillowcases. A gasp left her lips as she watched Edward remove his shirt, revealing that muscular torso she had been daydreaming about. He pulled over an antique chair that sat in the corner of the room. A drawing pad and charcoal stick were pulled out of his bag as he sat down.

"Do whatever makes you comfortable," he suggested. The charcoal in his hand was making quick movements on the parchment.

Bella took her fingers and made them dance down her chest. Her thumb brushed against her breast. Edward stopped drawing. The charcoal dropped on the floor.

"You should keep drawing," Bella suggested.

Edward cleared his throat then retrieved his charcoal stick. He didn't begin to draw again. Instead, he watched Bella place her hands between her legs. Her fingers rubbed the sensitive skin. A single finger entered and moved around slowly. She watched Edward shift in his seat as the charcoal was rubbed between his fingers making the skin black.

"What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" His voice was thick with lust.

She let out a little groan as she added another finger. Bella looked at him with a small smile. "You said to do what makes me comfortable."

The pad fell to the ground. Edward stripped off his jeans, letting himself join in her nudity. He went onto the bed and crawled up to her like a tiger stalking his prey. His fingers made dark smudges on her skin. "I'm going to mark you, baby."

Bella removed her fingers and placed them into his mouth. He licked and sucked the taste of her off them. She said quietly, "I suggest marking me with your tongue."

Edward kissed her hard. He then lowered his head and sucked her clit into his mouth as his fingers went into her folds. His movements were slow at first and got faster as Bella held onto his shoulders. She cried out as his tongue replaced his fingers. "Oh, God, Edward!"

The sensations his touches created made her come hard. Bella's body shuddered violently. He scrambled up the bed as she stared at the ceiling, reveling in all the feelings that flooded her. Edward hovered over her and stroked her lips with his thumb. He said in awe, "That was the most beautiful thing in the world done by the most beautiful woman."

She didn't contradict him. The reverence she saw he had for her was crystal clear in his eyes.

"Make love to me," she told him.

"Love?" he questioned with a grin.

Bella felt embarrassed. "I mean—"

"That we're completely on the same page." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight? I do."

"I didn't before," she admitted. "But now—"

She grasped onto the muscles of his back.

"You do?"

"I do." She kissed him softly, and he returned the favor with a kiss of his own.

Edward entered Bella slowly. His movements were slow and gentle. When their lips weren't connected, their eyes were. Every movement was loving, and all his touches were tender. They moved together in complete harmony. Each gasp was chorused by the other. Their lovemaking was a symphony that only the two of them could hear. When their bodies reached the crescendo, Bella knew love for Edward filled her heart like a song.

Together, the two of them were ageless.

Edward pulled her onto his chest. "That was—"

"Pretty incredible" Bella finished for him. She rubbed her hand distractedly on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "We've had sex twice, and it's been amazing but—"

"We barely know each other. We can finish each other's sentences, so that must count for something," he added teasingly. "I promise, I'm not some serial killer."

"I didn't promise any such thing." Bella tickled his side. He made her feel so young again. "I'm kind of evil."

He answered by flipping Bella over and showering her face with little kisses.

Bella laughingly shrieked, "Hey now!"

His eyes were bright as he looked down at her with a smile. "I feel like I'm older than my age. I've been designing and selling apps for years now. I could support you if I wanted."

"Apps?"

"Yeah. Applications for devices like iPads. I know back in your day those things didn't exist—" he began. Bella put her hand over his mouth.

"I know what an app is, smart ass. I wasn't born in the Renaissance!"

Edward pulled away from her hand. "I'm joking. What I'm trying to say is you look and act young. I act old. We balance each other out."

"How do you know that for sure? This is me being older and practical. All I know is that you're almost finished with college, and I'm guessing a wizard with computers." She stroked his face. Life throws a person curve balls, and after Jacob's betrayal, Bella learned to be wary.

"We take the weekend and learn about each other. I don't know why I feel so strongly for you like this, but I want to know everything that makes you Bella. Let's go out on dates and talk. See where this goes."

There is a time in everyone's life that a risk should be taken. Bella knew that nothing in this world was certain, but if she didn't try, it would be a regret that would haunt her forever.

"Let's try," she told him, trying to appear to be brave. "I guess we should get dressed."

He gave a little growl. "Who said I was going to let you get dressed?"

Bella's face lit up with mirth. This was what happiness felt like. It was definitely worth the risk.

XXXXXX

Edward chased the children down the beach. Squeals of laughter could be heard floating on the breeze. Jasper was ready to catch them on the other end. They were supposed to be playing football, but the ball had been long forgotten in the sand. It was more fun playing chase.

"You two don't seem so different in age. I mean I know, but others wouldn't notice unless you told them," Alice pointed out. The women were lounging on beach chairs and drinking wine coolers. Their annual beach vacation now had a new member in Edward.

"Hasn't been an issue. My dad calls him kiddo. I think it might be a term of affection, but Dad won't own up to it," Bella said as Edward waved to her. All the children tackled him to the ground. The whole group started laughing. "Ouch!"

Alice giggled. Jasper and Edward had grown into close friends. It was nice for all of them after the loss of Jacob. "Is asshole being nicer?"

"Jacob will never be nice to Edward. At least, he's being civil now. Claire being knocked up has helped."

"He wants you back. Jacob has always wanted what he can't have," Alice pointed out with a frown.

Bella shrugged. "He can want a lot of things, Al. It isn't going to happen. I'm happier with Edward."

"I can hear wedding bells!" Alice held up her wine cooler in the air. "Edward, you need to make Bell an honest wo—"

"Shut it, Alice!" Bella's hand went on her friend's mouth.

Untangling himself from children, Edward ran up to the ladies. He got down on his knees in front of Bella. "I heard you need to settle down. Need a husband. Right, Alice?"

He took her hand, and Bella put her nose against his. "If you ask me to marry you on the beach when I'm sweaty and gross, I won't say yes, and you'll be cut off."

"Oh, I'll be asking you when you're sweaty. The difference is you'll be naked and under me," he stated and kissed her on the nose. "I was just confirming with Alice that you need me as a husband."

Alice started fanning herself with her book. "It's getting hot out here. We need some ice cream."

Edward stood and wiped sand off his knees. "Great idea, Alice! I already talked with Jasper, and you two are watching all the kids tonight. Bella and I will be getting a carton of ice cream and enjoying it on the beach."

"Ice cream on the beach?" Bella asked. "Sounds fun!"

He leaned down and said sweetly, "It's going to be even more fun when I eat it from between your legs."

"You lucky bitch," Alice stated in awe as Edward jogged away.

"Yes, I am."

Without a doubt, Bella found love with a younger man. She knew if he decided to ask her tonight to marry him while she was sticky, sweaty, and covered in sand, her answer would be yes.

Age was just a number. Love was made of so many more important things. Personality, friendship, and attraction to name a few. As Bella watched Edward round up the kids, she knew she had found all those things and more with him. If life was a series of sketches that created a picture. What she now had with Edward was her masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the journey they took to get to that day on the beach.**

**Alice's White Rabbit is my amazing beta. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

_Sometimes, it's best to revisit the path to happiness. _

She found herself most early mornings sitting in the picture window of her bedroom, sketching what she saw outside the glass. The images were often of birds that would be resting on the tree limbs. Cardinals with bright red plumage singing their morning songs. The little titmouse who would clean her feathers as the sun rose into the sky. The robins in the spring who searched for their wiggly worm breakfast. Her time with these birds were quiet times for reflection and momentary melancholy.

Bella started this morning ritual when things had turned sour with Jacob. He would be nowhere to be found when she went to bed and still missing when she woke up. The doodles she did at those moments were meant to be a distraction from grief over a marriage gone wrong. When the children ran into her room looking for breakfast, they wouldn't find her tear-stained face but silly images to make them laugh.

This morning, her artwork wasn't from sadness but instead a sense of wonderment for the place she found herself. Edward was on his stomach on the bed. The sheet that had covered him earlier was bunched around his calves. He was a series of lines and curves that created an object of beauty. Every movement he made caused Bella to let out a small gasp at the truth that he was here in her bed, resting so soundly.

"The bed is too cold," he mumbled with a husky voice. Edward rubbed those forest green eyes and held his hand out to her. "Get out of that robe and c'mere."

Bella placed the sketchbook down on the bench with her pencil on top. Slowly, she rose as her hands loosened the tie of her robe. Opening it up slowly, her hands traced her skin that was rapidly cooling as the air hit it. The morning was chilly, but the look in his eyes warmed her from the inside out.

"That's not enough skin, Bella. I want it off of you," Edward instructed. He moved to sit on his knees. "I don't want to be the only one naked here, lovely. Warm me up."

She let go of her robe and it fell to the floor. Her hand wandered to in-between her legs. "How did you get so bossy?"

"I was a spoiled little boy whose parents gave him whatever his parents wanted."

Edward got on all fours and moved to the end of the bed. His eyes never stopped watching her fingers stroke the soft skin that he wished to bury his head in. Everything about her drew him in. That first time they were intimate in the library wasn't enough for him, unlike relationships he had before. He craved her more intensely after each encounter.

Bella smiled so very sweetly and softly said, "You're still a spoiled little boy, handsome."

"Get over her," he growled. The wink he added made her giggle. It was music to his ears.

Her movements to the bed seemed too slow to him. When she finally reached him, Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her long fingers, which had been buried inside her, into his mouth. He sucked on them gently as he pulled her onto the bed. His arms circled her waist, and he pulled her against his chest. Their hearts were pounding in song. Bella moved her fingers out of his mouth and stroked his chin. The beginning of a beard prickled her fingers.

"You tease me," he whispered.

"You love it," she answered. Bella started kissing his ear.

"Why were you up so early. I missed you in my arms." Edward kneaded her ass slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was greeting the day. I've been doing this for years."

"I'd prefer you greeting the day with me buried deep inside you." Edward flipped her over onto her back and hovered over her. He brushed her nipples with his fingers. "These are better than morning sunshine."

"You, sir, are greedy."

"Greedy for you," Edward stated before placing his mouth onto her breast and sucking slowly.

His mouth lit her on fire. Her fingers ran through his hair, which reminded her of flames. Edward's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips.

"Edward," she whispered breathlessly over and over again. It was like a prayer to this handsome man who, in her eyes, was carved perfection.

Moving up to look in her eyes, the deep brown drew him in. They reminded him of the earth. Wise, strong, and completely captivating. Soft kisses were pressed onto her forehead.

She just sighed and ran her fingers down his back.

"Let's spend the day in bed," Edward suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "I can eat scrambled eggs off your chest. Recite dirty limericks to you as I massage every inch of your skin."

Wrapping her legs around Edward's waist, she grinned and pushed into him. "Tempting, but I have to run to the post office and get groceries."

"You promised me _all _weekend, sweetness." He rubbed his dick against her.

"I did. You can help me push the cart at the store. I'll even let you buy whipped cream for that sweet tooth of yours." She let out a groan as he teased her with his body. All she wanted was for him to plunge into her and complete the connection between them. "Are you going for it or are you going to keep teasing me, handsome?"

He chuckled and grew serious. "I don't want to date anyone else."

"Okay."

"I mean if you want to, I won't tell you not—" It was a momentary faltering of the air of confidence that Edward tried to exude. Truthfully, he was worried that his feelings were more intense than hers.

"I don't want to date anyone else," she admitted.

The smile he bestowed upon her was brighter than the morning sun.

"I'm going to hold your hand." Edward was going to lay claim to this woman in the middle of the produce aisle.

"You want to make the other shoppers worried that you're dating the elderly," she joked to cover her worry.

Edward kissed her slowly. Their lips moving languidly as he pushed into her gently. He wanted … No … He needed to be joined with her.

"You look younger than I do, silly," he whispered into her ear as he moved inside her. His fingers teasing her sensitive skin.

"Oh," she sighed into his neck. Her body was a tingling mess of electricity. "Edward, I—"

"Will kiss me in the frozen food." His started grinding into her with more speed and force. She ran her tongue over his chin. "Squeeze my fucking ass at the deli counter."

He owned her, she realized. Every inch of her was erupting at his touch and his words.

"Yes," she hissed as she fell over the edge. Her climax made her lightheaded.

He pounded into her with even more vigor at her undoing. When he finally emptied into her, Edward cried, "Mine."

Collapsing onto her chest, Edward stroked her arm. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

"Shh." Her fingers found their way into his hair again. Touching the soft locks was becoming her obsession.

"I'm serious. I bet the dads at your kids' school are all trying to get your attention," he insisted, and he moved his head closer to hers. It occurred to him that he hated those older men. They probably had an air of being established due to their age, even though Edward had figured out everything instead of wasting time being childish. Those men were most likely desperate to gain Bella's affections.

"I don't care one bit about those men, Edward. I just care about you." She kissed him because those lips of his were beckoning her.

Edward said into her mouth, "You'll hold my hand?"

"I'll hold your hand."


End file.
